


Best Laid Plans

by skam_stan



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skam_stan/pseuds/skam_stan
Summary: Sometimes the best laid plans of soft spoken, tender boyfriends go awry.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello once again I am writing another little fic! As always it is unedited (if I edit I will delete the whole thing because I have #low #confidence so I hope no errors are too aggregious). 
> 
> Also somewhere along the way it became a two parter???? Sexy! Stay tuned cause I'll probably write that out as soon as this goes up, lol.

When David arrived home Friday night, Matteo was curled in on himself in bed, hair plastered onto his forehead. He was wearing the t-shirt that David had gently changed him into two days ago, when there was enough of a lull in his depressive episode that he could sit up and drink some water. David unstuck his hair and brushed it back, glad that his boy was able to sleep instead of just fuzzily staring at the wall with eyes that seemed almost cloudy. 

Out of the corner of his eye, David saw that his screen was lit up with a call from Noah, one of Matteo's coworkers from the deli he occasionally worked afternoon shifts at. David didn't want to violate Matteo's privacy, but they had talked about what it was okay for David to handle during times like this, and work matters fell under the acceptable category. David grabbed the phone and went into the hallway.

"Matteooooo!" Noah yelled on the other line. "It's all set up, are you still on? I just need you to grab the key for me in like, half an hour. It looks great, you're such a fuckin' sap."

David stood in silence for a second. 

"Noah? Hey, sorry, Matteo hasn't been feeling well this week. Is there...do I need to tell him anything?" 

Noah knew Matteo well enough to know what "not feeling well" meant. He became crestfallen and began to explain everything to David. A couple of ago, Matteo had mentioned wanting to do a special dinner for David, because their one year anniversary was approaching. So the plan was set: Matteo would spend the day cooking up a four course meal at home and bring it to the deli, where Noah would have set up candles, champagne, and a nice tablecloth. When David came to pick Matteo up from his shift before the deli closed at 7, he'd be met with a delightful meal in a romantic environment. It was thoughtful, personal, and, best of all, as Noah remarked, cost-effective. 

As he spoke, David's heart sunk further in his chest. Matteo had made special plans for them. Matteo had been scheming for weeks to treat David to a beautiful night.

"Well...I hope he feels better. And uhh. Just let me know if I can do anything for him. Or for you, cause he talks about you like, all the time."

David thanked him and they hung up, then he went back to the bedside to be near Matteo. He had woken up and rolled over, but was now once again staring off into the folds of their duvet. David set down his phone and climbed into bed with him. 

"I just got off the phone with Noah," David said, reaching down to grab Matteo's hand so he could hold it. "Thank you, baby."

Matteo simply shook his head and blinked so slowly that David thought he might go back to sleep. When he reopened them, they were swimming with tears. After a week of getting almost nothing out of him, David hated to admit that him crying was almost a welcome sight. 

"Don't say thank you," he muttered, voice hoarse with disuse. "Didn't even...couldn't even get up to do it."

"Teo. We both know that is not your fault."

Matteo buried his head further into the pillow and David was content to stroke his hair, press a kiss to his forehead, and wait for him to fall asleep. He had been feeling like this for 3 days now, cycling in and out of sleep and barely eating a thing. Hans had told him that it hadn't been this bad since a year or so ago, but that he could pull through in a couple more days. David wrapped him in his arms and willed the next few days to pass quickly for the boy he held in his arms, his entire world.


	2. Back in the Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matteo's determined to give David everything he deserves, and he's not going to let depression keep him from doing that. He can't.

One week later, David was walking to pick up Matteo from his afternoon shift at the deli. It had been a long week, to say the least, but Hans had been write. With a couple more days, Matteo was able to get out of bed and feed himself. With two more days, he was showering again, smiling into David's chest, and humming his usual little tunes. David could practically feel his heart untangle itself in his chest as he watched Matteo improve by degrees. 

When he arrived at the corner storefront, he saw Matteo through the window. He was gently placing down a pair of silverware and glasses on a table, nervously fiddling with the collar of his button up as he did. David's freshly untangled heart swelled up and pulled him the last few feet into the deli. He felt out of breath and almost dizzy, despite the fact that he had leisurely walked there. 

Matteo had somehow fiddled with the deli lights so there was a soft glow instead of harsh fluorescent, and a white tablecloth complete with a set of candles covered the metal table. Matteo himself finished off the scene. He had put an oatmeal colored button up under one of his grandpa sweaters and had his hair placed just-so. With all that and his crooked little smile, David could cry with how perfect it all looked. And he did, hardly in control of himself as he teared up. Matteo rushed over to draw him up into a hug. 

"Wanted to do it a week earlier," he murmured into David's shoulder. He pulled David off of him in order to look into his eyes. "Thank you. Thank you for being there all last week. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for the best year of my life."

David gathered himself to pull Matteo into a fervent kiss. He didn't trust himself to not full-on cry if he opened his mouth, so he settled for this. Telling Matteo how much he meant to him, how he could never think of not standing beside him, through the way he held him tight and kissed him. They stood with their foreheads pressed together, hands intertwined, until David's stomach grumbled. Matteo giggled and pulled him in for one last playful kiss before guiding David into his seat and running off to the kitchen. 

When he came back, David's jaw dropped. He was pushing a cart of some two gnocchi dishes, two salads, a chocolate-y looking desert, and a champagne bucket.

"How the fuck did you make all this! Matteo this is...you're incredible. You cooked all of this?"

Matteo nodded and blushed at the praise as he set about putting their plates in front of them. They held hands across the table as they ate, and talked about everything the past week had brought. Matteo always felt shy about the amount of information he missed while in a depression, but David had been updating him without making him feeling totally helpless. It was better than any five star restaurant, because it was theirs, and only theirs. 

When it was time for desert, Matteo popped open the champagne and poured them both a glass. For a brief moment, David saw Matteo as he first knew him. The shy boy approaching his locker and telling him there was going to be a party at his place. The despondent boy telling him that he didn't know David had a girlfriend. Then it faded away and David was able to see...Matteo. Just Matteo, and all the beauty that came with him. All the love and determination and fondness in his eyes. 

"To us," David said. "Because I'm not some vampire, and you were the first person to ever yell that at me. And because I love you." 

They clinked their glasses and drank, and Matteo moved to the same side of the table so that he could press kisses onto David's neck and cheek and lips and nose. They drank the whole bottle, and took the tram home feeling blissfully tipsy off of cheap champagne. 

Matteo laced their hands together and rested his head onto David's shoulder, and was struck with the blissful feeling of how alive he felt after so many days feeling like the world around him spun while all he could do was lay still, trapped. He was up now, his soul awake, and he could cook dinners for his boyfriend and bow to him before they boarded the tram and take him home and fall into bed together. So he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo part 2! I am loving adding these fics to my nightly routine! Feel free to put any suggestions in the comments.   
> I hope this was good because I've never done a two parter before and also I've never been in an actual good relationship so I hope this is sweet and convincing.   
> Also, comments of encouragement are truly what keep me going :) :)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so to the person who requested a super sweet and all-out romantic Davenzi date -- we're getting there I promise. Thanks for the suggestion! Sorry I'm delivering it in such a cruel manner!


End file.
